


just dance (gonna be okay)

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Sam Wilson, Jealousy, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Happiness swells in Steve’s chest when he thinks about the life he’s carved out for himself in DC. It’s no glory and superheroes but it’s the picket fence and unconditional love that Steve always dreamed of as a kidThe only thing that would make it better is if they were all together in the way that Steve wants most. He wishes so badly he could call them both his, but sometimes he just can’t get everything he wants and right now what he has is enough. It’s enough to take shared showers with Sam and fight with Bucky over the remote control. Steve is too grateful to ask for more.
Relationships: (past), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	just dance (gonna be okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picklesandsweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklesandsweetpea/gifts).



> hey guys! this is for the lovely picklesandsweetpea who was my bidder for fandom trumps hate and wanted some sam/steve/bucky getting together <3
> 
> special thanks to [marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/works) for the beta

It’s raining cats and dogs outside, water pounding relentlessly against the sidewalk as thunder rumbles angrily in the discordant sky. Steve watches as lightning flashes through the grey clouds followed by more angry grumbling as the heavens open up to let out a torrential tantrum of tears.

Normally the rain doesn’t stop him from going out on his morning run, but for Sam, getting wet is a hard no. After the wet white t-shirt debacle that had put him on the front page of every tabloid last week, Steve is reluctant to go running out in the rain in just a t-shirt and paper-thin basketball shorts as well.

Sighing, Steve mentally kisses his most relaxing form of exercise goodbye, trying to tamp down the need to get out and move itching under his skin. He doesn’t want to bother Sam though. The man had been kind enough to offer Steve a place to crash after the whole run-in with Bucky and the fall of SHIELD. Steve has been laying low at his place for the last couple of weeks, living the quiet domestic life.

That’s what he loves the most about staying at Sam’s place. The domesticity. He didn’t really know how much he would value ordinary life until he was playing Uno at the kitchen table between bites of breakfast eggs and spending Thursday nights parked in front of the TV trying to win Jeopardy. Despite how grateful he is for the mantle of Captain America and everything it has given him, Steve finds himself hoping the next call to assemble doesn’t ever come so he can hide out with Sam in DC forever.

Steve is incredibly grateful for Sam himself, too. The man is endlessly patient with him when he has violent nightmares. His steady timbre brings Steve out of his head when his thousand-yard stare goes on too long and he needs it most. They have a routine that settles Steve’s nerves and they stick to it as much as they can. Their daily runs together are oftentimes the best part of Steve’s day and he tries his best to cook dinner for when Sam gets home from the VA’s office every night, eager to provide for his friend in return for a place to stay. Not to mention the butterflies that trample Steve’s inner organs every time Sam gets close.

So maybe Steve has a bit of a crush on his new friend, but Sam is just Steve’s type of tall dark and handsome so sue him. Not only that but he’s unbelievably kind and supportive, and he makes the most adorable face when he gets excited over finishing his daily Sudoku. Steve has it pretty bad for Sam but he would sooner invite Loki to join the Avengers than ruin one of his most valuable friendships in this new and unforgiving time. 

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Sam asks, emerging from his room. He’s pulling a shirt over his torso, clearly just having gotten out of the shower if the droplets clinging to his skin are any indication. Steve averts his eyes, willing his pale skin not to give him away as he blushes. Hopefully, Sam will just chalk it up to his 1940’s propriety.

Steve shrugs, turning back to the window where the rain is pattering in a steady rhythm against the pane. He tries to not sound breathless as he says, “Thinking of something fun we can do without getting wet.”

It’s a Saturday morning and Sam has the day off from work. Usually, they go exploring together. Last weekend they had visited an art museum and the week before they had gone to a park. But today, Steve doesn’t really feel like enduring the chill of water against the back of his neck before it slides down his spine. He shivers just thinking about it.

“Have you ever played Just Dance?” Sam asks, dropping onto the couch beside Steve and bumping their shoulders together. Steve turns back to him with an easy grin, revelling in the weight of Sam against his side as he relaxes on the couch. 

“Like Dance Dance Revolution?” Steve asks, his features pulled into a frown. Clint had introduced DDR to him when he had first started living in the tower with the rest of the team and Steve didn’t think there was a worse invention. Howard Stark’s flying care didn’t even compare to the disaster that was DDR. As much as that devil’s game looked like dancing, it was far from it and even Steve in all his coordination couldn’t figure out how to beat Tony’s high score on the console.

Sam laughs, probably at the ridiculously repulsed face Steve is making at the idea of DDR. The sound immediately puts Steve at ease, deep and melodious as wrinkles appear in the corners of his eyes like the mirth is clinging to his expression. “Nah, it’s nothing like DDR, you have to use your body to match the movements on screen. It’s really easy and a great way to exercise indoors.”

That actually doesn’t sound half bad. As long as Steve doesn’t have to follow arrows with his feet, he can probably handle Just Dance.

“Do you have it?”

It takes Sam an hour to dig up his old Wii and connect it to the television. Steve is useless when it comes to technology so he can’t really help troubleshoot when Sam hits a snag but he can offer supportive words and encouragement as Sam hooks it up, watching his face light up in amusement whenever Steve tells him that he’s doing a great job.

Things don’t seem to be going well for the Wii and the mass of wires behind the television that are supposed to help them connect the two together but thankfully there is YouTube and Steve is able to pick out a helpful looking video to show Sam.

Everything is set up by lunchtime and excitement swirls in Steve’s belly as Sam turns the television on and the console boots up with a loud sound. Or maybe that’s hunger, Steve did forget about breakfast in his enthusiasm to help Sam with the Wii.

Steve’s stomach growls loudly and he blushes as Sam’s head shoots up to look at him with wide, surprised eyes. Maybe he’s more hungry than he thought. Sam chuckles from where he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the TV with wires spread around him. “Time for brunch, huh?”

“I can make waffles,” Steve offers, already getting to his feet. He’s been watching some cooking videos on his phone and he wants to show off his skills. Sam loves chocolate and Steve wants to surprise him with chocolate chip waffles.

Sam grins, picking through the wires and sorting them into piles to put away. “Thanks, Steve. Can you pour me some orange juice?”

“Sure thing.” Steve is already pulling open the fridge and getting out the ingredients as Sam gives up and shoves the mess of cords and cables back behind the television with a shrug. As the game loads, Sam lets out a cheer, navigating to the Just Dance menu as pop music blares through the TV’s speakers.

Getting out a large bowl, Steve measures out the flour and the sugar, incorporating the baking soda. When he looks up from mixing in the milk Sam is walking toward him and shimmying his shoulders in the most ridiculous way, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Steve snorts in a peal of surprised laughter, his hand jerking in the bowl and sending drops of waffle batter flying onto the marble counter. Grabbing a towel, Steve wipes the mess off the surface with an amused head shake. When he looks up Sam is doing a one-person wave with his whole body. When he sees Steve looking he winks.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks trying to hold in his chuckles at Sam’s antics. He can already feel his cheeks getting red as he blushes.

“Dance with me,” Sam laughs, grabbing one of Steve’s hands and spinning him around the kitchen. He’s still holding on to the spatula, waffle batter flying everywhere as Sam pulls him around the room, hips swaying as he sings along with whatever is playing on the TV.

Shaking his head with a smile, Steve gently pulls his hand out of Sam’s grip. He loves the carefree friendship they have, but he doesn’t want to embarass himself. “You know I can’t dance.”

“Nah, it’s like Ratatouille,” Sam says like that explains everything. Steve remembers Sam showing him the movie one night but he doesn’t quite know how it’s supposed to relate. His brows furrow in confusion as he tips his head to the side. “Anyone can dance.”

Steve feels butterflies beating in the cage of his ribs as he smiles, before looking down at his feet. He knows they will betray him, but he figures what the heck, he might as well dance with Sam while he still can. Lord knows when the next catastrophic event will call him back to New York and away from his new friend.

Dropping the spatula on the counter with a splatter, Steve grabs onto Sam’s hand, shaking his hips the way he’d seen the other man do earlier. He knows he’s not even doing it remotely right and he probably looks dumb, but it makes him smile anyway to be with Sam like this.

“That’s the spirit,” Sam grins, spinning Steve dizzy as they both laugh together. It makes Steve feel infinitely lighter and he wants more moments like this with his friend. “The man says he can’t dance, but he’s a natural.”

It’s so far from the truth but it makes Steve feel better regardless as his shoulders relax and he follows Sam’s lead. It’s these moments with Sam that he adores, when both of them pretend all is right with the world and they let loose and dance like now.

Sam is doing the weird shoulder shake thing and kicking his feet out to the sides in a lazy impression of the charleston from Steve’s time. It looks absolutely ridiculous but he’s clearly having the time of his life. Steve always suspected that Sam had a smile to light up a whole room but dancing with him, he realizes he was sorely mistaken. Sam’s smile could light up the whole universe, no problem.

Steve is stepping backward into the living room to give them more space to dance when he trips over a stray wire stretched across the carpet that Sam must have forgotten to tuck away behind the television. He lets out a surprised squeak, one arm pinwheeling with the other still in Sam’s hand before he tips backward with the most embarrassing yell.

Like a cruel joke from the universe, he takes Sam down with him, the other man falling onto his chest with a surprised ‘oof.’ Steve can feel his cheeks getting bright red as he looks up at Sam with wide eyes. He doesn’t even know how to begin to apologise for all of this. Gosh, he’s such a mess.

Steve’s eyes are wide as he looks up at Sam, the apology he was trying to formulate dying a quick death on his chapped lips.

He never noticed that Sam’s brown eyes were so big and deep. Like pools of warm chocolate melting across Steve’s tongue. They’re beautiful and expressive and Steve thinks he could stare into them for as long as Sam lets him. Despite the embarrassment of falling on his own ass, Steve thinks he could stay here on the floor with Sam on top of him forever. He’s hit his head on the way down of course. That’s the only explanation for the ridiculous ideas that are springing to Steve’s mind with Sam stretched across him.

Nothing prepares him for the amused huff of a laugh Sam breathes against his lips before he leans down a couple of inches and they’re kissing, slow and deep. Sam’s lips are soft against his, tasting of mint toothpaste and orange juice as Steve shakes off his surprise and lifts a hand to cup the back of his neck. Sam’s hands are warm where they’re braced against Steve’s chest and Steve briefly wonders why he isn’t shirtless. He would give anything to feel Sam’s touch against his skin. Steve is licking across Sam’s lips, trying to deepen the kiss when he smells the pungent stench of smoke followed by a shrill shriek as the fire alarm in the apartment goes off.

Pulling away, Steve and Sam share a look before they both burst out into laughter, loud and unrestrained as Sam leans against Steve’s chest and Steve wraps an arm around his waist. He has to get up to fan the smoke detector with a dish towel before the fire department turns up to slap them with a fine but for right now Steve is happy where he is with Sam on top of him on the floor of the living room with enthusiastic pop music playing in the background.

Steve pulls him down for one more kiss before the strident alarm wins out and he forces himself to pull away from the sweet ambrosia of Sam’s lips.

Two weeks of morning runs and Just Dance and kisses goodnight later, a loud knock on the door pulls Steve out of a blissful post-coital nap. Sam had gotten off work early and surprised Steve with an afternoon at the Park before they had gone home together. Things had gotten even better from there and Steve finally hit a home run and they'd gotten into Sam's bed together. So soon after, Steve isn’t too keen on leaving the bed, he wants to stay a little longer and soak in the afterglow.

It’s still early evening, the sun streaming through the windows, warming Steve’s chest where Sam is fast asleep, drooling onto his pec. Steve wouldn’t have it any other way, he decides as he runs a hand down the other man’s back. They haven’t put a label on things yet, but Steve thinks maybe he could settle down with Sam at his side.

Whoever is at the door can wait. Steve is way too blissed out to even think about moving. Taking a deep breath, he tightens his grip around Sam’s waist and closes his eyes, ready to fall back asleep.

The knock comes back and Steve groans, pulling the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the sound. He doesn’t want to move. Let alone leave the warmth of Sam who is acting as his blanket. Then again, Sam’s had a long week and Steve wouldn’t forgive himself if the persistent knocking woke him up.

Carefully, Steve slides out from under him, unable to resist pressing a quick kiss to his temple before tip-toeing out of the room. It probably isn’t proper manners to answer the door in just his boxers and smelling of sex, but Steve doesn’t really feel like digging through his closet and pulling on sweatpants. Besides, hopefully his state of dress will scare off whoever won’t stop knocking and they won’t come back.

Taking a deep breath, Steve pulls open the door, his jaw-dropping when he sees who is on the other side.

“Bucky?”

It's like looking at a ghost. His best friend is standing on the threshold, left hand raised to knock again as he shoots Steve a sheepish smile, lips quirking in a familiar way that tugs at Steve’s heartstrings. He looks a lot better than he had months ago when he beat Steve to a pulp on a helicarrier sinking into the Potomac. His hair is pulled up into a tight bun, blue eyes bright as he looks Steve up and down, eyes wide. He is dressed in civvies, a red shirt and jeans, his metal hand covered with a glove.

“Hey Stevie, sorry to interrupt,” Bucky eyes his chest with a raised brow. That’s when Steve realizes Sam did a number on his Irish skin and he's covered in love bites that don’t leave much of his earlier activities to the imagination. Steve blushes bright red as Bucky looks around him at the inside of the house, his grey eyes calculating, “may I please come in? I promise I won’t beat you up this time.”

“Steve who’s at the door?” Sam calls from down the hallway, his footsteps creaking on the floorboards as he pads closer. Steve’s eyes widen as he panics. It’s like his two worlds are colliding all over again and this time the consequences could be so much worse than before.

What exactly could he say? My childhood best friend who is also my star crossed lover who I thought died during world war two is at the door and wants to come inside. That’s not exactly what he wants to say to the man who he hopes would become his boyfriend.

Sam steps into the living room making a beeline for the door, confusion spread across his face. He had the sense to actually put on a shirt, though it was one of Steve’s with US Army printed across the front in blocky letters. Steve feels a happy thrill of possession running through him and wonders if it would be a good idea to steal all of Sam’s clothes so he only wears Steve’s.

Taking a deep breath, Steve steps back so Bucky can come in but the other man doesn’t move, looking Sam up and down as though sizing up the competition. Steve resists the urge to curl up into a ball and die. “Sam, this is my childhood friend Bucky, Bucky this is Sam.”

Raising an eyebrow, Sam crosses his arms over his chest, a move that is more defensive than a show of defiance. “Hey! Steve has told me a lot about you, do you want to stay in for dinner.”

That is definitely far from the worst-case scenario Steve was expecting. Bucky steps past the threshold, patting Steve on the shoulder as he holds his hand out for Sam to shake.

It’s no secret that Steve and Bucky were a thing in the past. There was no official documentation because of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, but there were enough rumours of Bucky’s famous jealousy and Steve kissing him good morning and late-night rendezvous that everyone couldn’t deny that they had loved each other once upon a time.

The Howlies never had a problem with the two of them and over time, Bucky and Steve stopped being so careful about it. There were no pictures of them kissing or anything scandalous like that, but enough people had seen them together for it to be undeniable. 

Steve has so many questions though, looking at his best friend in disbelief. “How did you find us? Do you even know who I am? What happened with Hydra? Are you going to punch me in the face again?”

“Slow down with the questions Steve,” Sam says with a hand on his chest and a gentle smile in Bucky’s direction. “Let the man come in first and sit down. He’s probably had a long day.”

“Thank you,” Bucky smiles warmly stepping past Steve. He scratches the back of his neck, lip caught between his teeth in a nervous tick Steve recognises. Bucky takes a moment to document all the exits, clearly mapping out the apartment in his mind before turning to them with a sheepish smile. “Sorry to barge in on your evening like this.”

“It is no problem at all,” Sam replies easily, his hands moving to Steve’s back to rub circles across his skin. “Steve and I always play Just Dance before dinner, do you want to join us?”

Bucky frowns, his brows pulled low over stormy blue eyes. It’s his classic disgusted face and it looks so ridiculous and so human that Steve wants to laugh in relief. It’s like coming home. He finally has his best friend back. “Is it like DDR?”

Sam laughs, meeting Steve’s eyes for a second before his gaze moves away. “No, it’s nothing like DDR. It’s so much better. I’ll set it up while Steve puts clothes on.”

Taking his cue to leave, Steve hurries down the hall, worried about what will happen if he’s away from Bucky and Sam for too long. Bucky has always been a troublemaker and the last thing Steve wants is for him to spill some embarrassing story about him to Sam.

Yanking on sweatpants, Steve hastens to get a shirt, bumping into the doorframe of the closet and hitting his head against the metal rod for the hangars. Shaking the stars out of his eyes, Steve glances at the mirror one more time to make sure he’s fully covered up before running back down the hall to where Sam is handing Bucky a Wii remote and explaining the ins and outs of the game.

Sam passes him the third controller and Steve stands in between the two of them as the game loads a song of Sam’s choosing. He always picks the hard ones that are sure to make Steve trip over his two left feet.

“You know, Bucky just got here, he’s probably tired,” Steve says, “Maybe we shouldn’t play Just Dance.”

“Don’t be silly Steve,” Sam says.

At the same time, Bucky snorts, wielding his Wii controller like a sword “I’m going to crush you at this game.”

So it’s sorted then, Steve realizes as Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up starts blasting from the speakers. It’s not long before Steve tunes out Bucky and loses himself to the beat, shaking out his shoulders and moving his hips the same way the dancer on screen does. He and Sam only play three songs a night so Steve is unfamiliar with this one as he muddles through a couple more dance moves.

Sam has obviously played this game multiple times over if the way he beats Steve every time is any indication, but Steve doesn’t mind losing to him especially since Sam is always so adorable when he smiles and pumps his fists after besting Steve.

Not to mention a winning Sam is a Sam that’s generous with kisses and who is Steve to protest that. Instead, his only goal right now is to beat Bucky at this god-forsaken game. The other man is a sore winner and if he gets a higher score, Steve will never hear the end of it for as long as he lives.

“So, Bucky” Steve says, just a tad bit out of breath as he dances. “What brings you here?”

It’s obvious he’s trying to throw Bucky off his game with conversation. He’s always been a dirty cheat when it comes to games and Just Dance is no different, but the other man doesn’t seem to be having it.

“Just wanted to come by and talk to you. Was wondering if I could crash here for a couple of days, I’ll sleep on the porch if you don’t want a murderous assassin in your home.”

Steve stops dancing, his hands falling to his sides in disbelief as he turns to face Bucky. “I don’t think you’re a murderous assassin.”

Bucky’s steps don’t even falter as he hits perfect on each move. “Didn’t Natalia give you my file?”

“Yes,” Steve says, biting his lip.

“Then you know that my body count is less than stellar.” Bucky grimaces. Despite the turn in conversation that Steve wasn’t expecting at all, he is somehow still managing to keep up with the dancer on screen.

Steve is speechless, staring at Bucky as the other man shimmies his shoulders and sways his hips, somehow a natural at Just Dance despite it being his first time playing.

The song comes to a close and of course, Steve is in dead last as always.

“Told you I would kick your ass,” Bucky smirks, setting the controller down on the charging dock.

“You know I don’t blame you for the people you’ve killed right?” Steve says, grabbing on to Bucky’s shoulder and forcing the brunet to make eye contact with him. “Their blood is not on your hands, it’s all Hydra’s doing.”

Steve needs Bucky to understand that it wasn’t his fault. His friend doesn’t deserve any of the guilt he burdens and Steve would do anything to lessen the weight on his shoulders. Bucky is a good man and Steve had been lucky to fight by his side for so many years. He wants so badly for his friend to recognize that he deserves forgiveness for everything he’s done.

Sam’s phone pings, cutting through the silence and he digs it out of his pocket, swiping across the screen. “I ordered some takeout earlier and it just arrived. There’s definitely more than enough for all three of us, why don’t we eat and talk about this after we all have full stomachs?”

Nodding, Steve heads toward the table, grabbing plates out of the cabinet as Sam opens the door to grab the food from the delivery guy. Bucky sits at the table, shoulders hunched to make himself appear smaller as he watches Sam from across the room.

The food is warm, the smell of chicken and rice filling the small apartment as Sam passes around cartons of egg rolls and noodles. Bucky seems to relax once he gets some food into his mouth, thanking Sam profusely as he serves some more chicken onto his plate.

“You know,” Sam says, shifting in his seat as he swallows a mouthful of shrimp. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I have a perfectly good guest bedroom I can set you up in.”

“Oh,” Bucky looks shocked, his fork paused halfway to his mouth as his eyes fill with tears.

Steve frowns, setting his hand on his best friend’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him from across the table. “What’s wrong Buck?”

“Thank you,” Bucky says, the words sincere as he looks at Sam. “I really appreciate you inviting me into your home and feeding me and offering me a place to stay. Stevie sure chose a keeper.” The words hold a note of sadness and Steve doesn’t know how to comfort his friend.

They spend the rest of dinner laughing. Sam and Bucky get along surprisingly well, trading embarrassing stories of Steve joking about the rivalry between the army and the air force. Steve already knows he’s going to regret their friendship when they start scheming against him, but for right now, all is right with the world and Steve wants to wrap both of them up in his arms and never let go.

Later that night, Steve isn’t so sure though. Sam is suspiciously quiet as Steve drops down onto his bed with a sigh. He has the newspaper in his hand, pencil poised to do the Sudoku, but he hasn’t started on it.

“Hey,” Steve cups his cheek, tilting Sam’s chin up so their eyes meet. “What are you thinking about, handsome?”

Sam shakes his head looking down at his lap with a large sigh. “I know you and Bucky were a thing way back when. Hell, everyone knows how much you two cared about each other. And I know that when you thought he died it was really hard on you because of all the things left unsaid. Now that he’s back and can clearly remember you, I would understand if you wanted to be with him.”

His voice is steady even though his hands are clenched around the sheets. Steve wants nothing more than to wrap him up in a big hug and hold him close. Assure the other man that he wants him. It’s probably not the best course of action right now though and he frowns.

Steve shakes his head and then realizes Sam isn’t looking at him and can’t see the motion. “No Sam, I’m with you. What Bucky and I had was a lifetime ago and even though I will always love him, I want to be with you because I love you too.”

With a shaky breath, Sam covers Steve’s hand with his own, tilting his head forward to slot their lips together. The kiss is slow and careful as Steve gently presses closer, one hand grounded on Sam’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Sam whispers when he pulls away.

Grabbing the newspaper and pencil out of Sam’s hands, Steve tosses it onto the nightstand, pulling the smaller man into his arms. Steve’s grip is firm around Sam’s waist, touch loving as he shows him just how much he loves him.

The next evening, Sam has to work late and Steve suggests he and Bucky pass the time exploring the neighbourhood. They look at flowers in people’s gardens and watch fish swimming in a nearby pond. Bucky laughs at Steve’s jokes and tells him about all the places he visited before he ended up at Sam’s place.

Apparently he explored the US. Steve’s not surprised, they always had some kind of hive mind with similar thoughts and that's the first thing Steve had done after coming out of the ice. Bucky regaled him with tales of the largest ball of twine, doing a cartwheel in one state and landing in three others, and many souvenirs he’d picked up along the way.

In turn, Steve tells Bucky all about the Avengers, about his friends in the new century and all the cool things he’s learned. He tells Bucky about Natasha and they laugh together about how she could probably kill both of them without ruining her manicure if she felt so inclined.

Bucky asks about Sam and Steve recalls all the fun parts of living together. He tells Bucky about binge-watching Star Wars and daily morning runs and dancing in the kitchen to Marvin Gaye. He knows he’s got a ridiculous smile on his face that makes Bucky’s eyes flash with jealousy, but he knows where this is going. Bucky grits his teeth and says he’s happy for the two of them and Steve tries to tamp down the swell of pride in his chest. He knows his best friend is hurting, he would be too if Bucky up and found some dame to settle down with, but he can’t leave the domesticity Sam affords him. The other man has become his anchor in this new time and it’s not something he can let go of so easily.

They move on talking about other things like their disappointment in Howard’s unfulfilled promise of a flying car. Bucky asks about Tony and if the other man is anything like his father. Steve doesn’t know him all that well, but he thinks Tony is a better man than Howard could ever be.

When they get home, Sam is making dinner and Steve feels guilty that he wasn’t able to greet the other man at the door. Usually, he’s the one to prepare their food because it’s one of the small ways in which he thanks Sam for everything he’s done.

“Sorry we ran late,” Steve mumbles, gently kissing Sam’s cheek. “It smells good in here.”

Sam shoots him a tired smile though there is a guarded look in his eyes that worries Steve. “Thanks, do you want to set up Just Dance while I put the lasagna in the oven?”

Steve nods heading to the television to turn it on and boot up the Wii.

“Can I help with the dishes?” Bucky asks Sam, already moving to clean up the kitchen and move all the dirty bowls to the sink. Sam must nod because seconds later the tap is turning on and there is the sound of soft humming as Bucky cleans up.

By the time he’s done they’re ready to play. Sam picks Good Girl by Carrie Underwood and Steve tries not to think about what the song means for him and his relationship. He knows he doesn’t deserve Sam and he feels bad about being late, but Sam has nothing to worry about.

Sam wins the round of Just Dance and celebrates with a searing kiss against Steve’s lips that promises more once they’re alone. Bucky makes a disgusted face at the two of them but thankfully Sam doesn’t catch it because he’s too busy heading back to the kitchen to take the lasagna out of the oven and serve them dinner.

Steve’s confusion only compounds when Sam is overly affectionate at dinner, his hands running across Steve’s back. He uses his fingertips to wipe some cheese off of Steve’s chin and then presses a kiss to his cheek when Steve offers to do the dishes after dinner.

It’s weird but flattering and Steve doesn’t really understand what is going on until Sam shoots a challenging look at a very confused Bucky.

Steve doesn’t say anything about it until hours later when Sam is spread out across their bed, moaning like his life depends on how loud he is. While Steve likes to think he’s very good at pleasing his partner, he’s not entirely sure his performance warrants the kind of yelling Sam is doing.

Don’t get him wrong, Steve loves when Sam is vocal. The other man is usually quiet and gentle, loving Steve carefully as he reverently brushes his hands up and down the supersoldier’s body. He so rarely gets choked out noises from Sam. They only come when he’s so out of his mind with pleasure that he forgets to hold it in and Steve enjoys getting to witness Sam at his most unrestrained. He loves when his partner makes sounds. But he wishes they were just for him, not for his lover from seventy years ago trying to sleep next door. They’re making love, not raising hell.

When they’re both sleepy and satiated, Steve pulls Sam against his chest, pressing a kiss to his hairline and soothing a hand down his back. “You know I love you,” Steve whispers drawing circles against his skin before lacing their fingers together. “You know that right?”

Sam nods sleepily. “I love you too Steve.”

“You don’t have anything to be jealous about.”

Sam doesn’t respond. When Steve looks back down at him, he’s already snoring.

The next morning when Steve enters the living room to get his morning glass of juice, Bucky is curled up on the sofa looking out the window at all the birds flying through the sky. Steve watches him for a moment. He looks so peaceful that Steve doesn’t want to say anything to disturb him.

“I can feel you looking at me,” Bucky says from the couch, turning his head to shoot Steve a mock glare. “What’s up, punk?”

Steve laughs, pouring himself some juice and then filling a cup for Sam. “Do you want some orange juice?”

“Sure thing,” Bucky gets up from the couch, stretching with a yawn. Steve tries not to let his eyes drop to the pale patch of skin that is exposed when Bucky’s shirt rides up, focusing on not spilling the juice all over the counter.

“Morning Steve,” Sam says from behind him, his fingers brushing the small of Steve’s back as he drops a kiss on his shoulder. He looks at Bucky with a smile, before scratching the back of his head.

“Hey Sam, Steve told me he usually goes grocery shopping on Thursday afternoons and you have the day off today so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the museum with me?”

Sam eyes him suspiciously before looking at Steve, his gaze full of questions. Steve just shrugs in response, he has no idea where this is going, and that seems to concern Sam even more.

“Why me?”

Bucky shrugs, “well I sure as shit ain’t going with Stevie to the grocery store and I figured you would be free. They put Steve’s exhibit in the Museum of Flight, god only knows why considering the one time he flew a plane he crashed it into the Atlantic.” Bucky chuckles shaking his head. “Anyway, figured I’d go with an actual airman who knows his stuff.”

Sam nods and Bucky grins wider, his attention turning back to the birds outside. Sam looks at Steve who shakes his head with a frown. He doesn’t know either.

At the grocery store later that day Steve wonders if he’ll have to help Sam hide a body later. It didn’t take an idiot to see that the two closest people in his life didn’t really get along and as much as Steve wanted the two of them to be friends, he couldn’t exactly force them to play nice.

Somehow though, they come back from their museum trip laughing. Bucky is shoving at Sam as the other guy elbows him. It looks like they’re fighting but the wide smiles on their faces tell a different story. Steve grins at both of them, happy that they’re finally getting along.

Things only get better from there. 

It seems like they’ve come to a sort of mutual understanding because the atmosphere in the house immediately lightens. Bucky cracks jokes instead of staring out the window like a kicked puppy and Sam is no longer overly affectionate in the hopes of getting a rise out of Bucky.

Bucky just fits into their lives like he was always there. They go on runs every morning, Bucky and Sam making fun of the way the paparazzi always catch Steve making the most ridiculous faces while he’s exercising. While Sam is at work, Steve and Bucky clean up around the house, doing laundry and washing dishes. It’s domestic in a way that Steve never thought he would ever have and he is endlessly grateful for it.

Natasha calls a couple of times asking about how he is, he says he’s laying low with Sam. He doesn’t mention Bucky. He knows he’ll have to at some point, but for right now, he’s happy in his little bubble where everything seems right with the world.

Without fail, the three of them play Just Dance every night. Steve is starting to get a little bit better. He has no hope of ever beating Sam who is pretty much the reigning champion, but he has a good chance of maybe edging out Bucky for second place.

At night, Steve holds Sam close and is immensely thankful for everything the man has given him in this brave new world. He can’t imagine how he would have dealt with Bucky if the other man hadn’t afforded him an incredible support system. He feels like he can tell Sam anything.

On Sam’s days off they all hang out together, trading jokes like they’ve all known each other for years. They attend rowdy baseball games and spend their nights at concerts where the music is too loud and the gyrating movements people are doing don’t look anything like dancing. There are more museum visits and picnics in the park. Sam lets Bucky feed the pigeons until they realize his fingers are shiny and go for his metal arm instead.

It’s like they’re a family. Bucky steals food off his plate and Steve helps pay the bills and Sam kisses him goodnight. On Thursdays they watch Jeopardy together and argue over the answers only to find out all three of them are wrong. Steve takes Bucky grocery shopping and his friend sits in the cart while Steve navigates around the store picking up Sam’s favourite cereal and ingredients for cookies. Sam yells at Bucky for not replacing the toilet paper and Bucky mops the floor clean when Sam gets in from work and tracks dirt inside with him.

Happiness swells in Steve’s chest when he thinks about the life he’s carved out for himself in DC. It’s no glory and superheroes but it’s the picket fence and unconditional love that Steve always dreamed of as a kid.

The only thing that would make it better is if they were all together in the way that Steve wants most. He wishes so badly he could call them both his, but sometimes he just can’t get everything he wants and right now what he has is enough. It’s enough to take shared showers with Sam and fight with Bucky over the remote control. Steve is too grateful to ask for more.

It’s three weeks later that Sam corners Steve in their bedroom after his shower. Steve can feel droplets of water sliding down his spine as he wipes himself down again. Sam’s eyes are wide as he takes in Steve’s state of undress before shaking his head in an attempt to focus. Sam takes a deep breath as if steeling himself before he lets it out and faces Steve with a guarded look.

Steve opens a drawer, looking for boxers so they can have this conversation fully clothed when Sam opens his mouth.

“Bucky loves you.”

It’s not a question, but a statement of fact. Steve nods in acknowledgement, his heart picking up the pace in his chest. He doesn’t know if this is going to go well or not, prays that they both come out the other end of this conversation the same way they went in. The odds aren’t in his favour, but he trusts Sam with everything that he is. Loves him enough that he won’t lie. “I know.”

“He loves me too.”

This one sounds more like a question with the pointed inflection in Sam’s voice. Steve finally turns to look at him, Sam’s wide pleading brown eyes are brimming with unshed tears as he searches Steve’s face for answers. Steve wants nothing more than to gather the other man up in his arms and kiss away his worries but he knows Sam needs this for himself. 

Because Steve has seen the way Bucky looks at him. He’s always been open with his affections, teasing Sam and shooting him bedroom eyes from across the table when they’re all having dinner. Since that day at the museum, they’ve gotten along like a house on fire and Steve is not even a tad bit surprised that Bucky fell so fast. His best friend has always worn his heart on his sleeve. 

Steve can only nod in response unsure of how Sam is going to react to his confirmation. As long as he’s been with Sam, he doesn’t know how to read the man’s facial expressions. Bucky, he can read like an open book but Sam is a little harder, a lot more walled-in.

Feigning nonchalance, Steve shrugs. “I guessed as much, but he didn’t tell me in so many words.”

There’s a pregnant pause between them as Sam seems to gather his thoughts together. His lip is pulled between his teeth, brows furrowed as he thinks hard. Steve gives him time to mull over the information, pulling on one of Sam’s t-shirts and worn pair of cosy sweatpants so Sam can focus a little better without a naked super soldier to distract him.

The picture of Steve in his clothes seems to settle Sam further as he lifts a hand to rub over Steve’s shoulder with a smile. He returns it but keeps his distance, giving the other man space to process everything. 

Finally Sam seems to find his words, walking toward Steve until they are inches apart. Up close Steve feels like he can see every emotion in Sam’s dark brown eyes. They’re oh so familiar now. Steve has seen them laughing, smiling, squeezed shut in pleasure. Steve would be content to look into Sam’s eyes for the rest of his life.

“I love you,” Sam says firmly, tipping his head up to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. He opens his mouth willingly, licking across Sam’s lips to deepen the kiss. He tastes like oranges and the mint gum he likes to chew at work. His hands come up around Steve’s waist to pull him closer as he sighs against his lips.

Against his mouth, Steve whispers a passionate, “I love you too.”

Because he does. Sam gave him a home when he needed it most. When the Avengers got to be too much, Sam was his sanctuary. His comfort when the nightmares won’t stop. He's like a breath of fresh air when Steve is gasping for it. Sam is the reason why Steve is able to be Captain America and not let the cowl damage who he is outside of work. Steve didn’t think he could be so grateful for someone in this new and unforgiving century, but Sam is one of the brightest moments in his life and Steve adores every moment he gets to spend with the other man. 

But Bucky challenges him. He wants Steve to be better, supports Steve in everything he fights for and strives for the greater good, always has. Bucky protected him when he was a runt of a child and was Steve’s sanctuary when he had no family to call his own. Steve aches for the time Bucky had his back on the battlefield and longs for the ease with which they used to talk. It's selfish for Steve to expect the man he's known such a long time ago to return unchanged, but Bucky gave him so much. Steve only wants to do the same in return now that Bucky is the one running from the monsters that turned him into a weapon.

The kiss is sweet and refreshing, Sam’s lips are soft as his mouth moves against Steve’s. Sliding his hands around Sam’s waist, Steve pulls him as close as possible, trying to pour everything that he feels into a single kiss. He wants to reassure him, Steve will be there for him whatever he decides.

Even if Sam doesn’t want a relationship with Bucky, Steve can accept that and move on. Seventy years have gone by since they were together and if Sam doesn’t want to try, Steve loves him enough not to hurt him. He’s not there to offer ultimatums. He only wants to support Sam in any decision he makes. He hopes that it’s enough.

Sam pulls away first, his fingers brushing against his lips, brows furrowed. His pink tongue peeks out in concentration making Steve’s heart swell just a little bit bigger as anticipation pushes his heart into overdrive. Sam’s just a tad bit breathless as he meets Steve’s eyes, desire swirling in the beautiful brown irises. “I think I love him too.”

The words end a sharp thrill through Steve’s chest and the biggest smile spreads across his face. It’s like Christmas came early and he can’t keep the joy out of his expression. He wants to shout the good news from the rooftops, pick up Sam and hug him tight and spin him around and kiss him deeply. “Me too.”

It’s like a weight is lifted off his shoulders, Steve holds Sam close to his chest, his nose buried in the other man’s neck. He lets out a shaky exhale as happiness swells in his chest, warm and unfettered. It feels like all the right puzzle pieces falling into place as every part of his body sings in delight. Steve can have his cake, and his boyfriend too.

“So what do we tell him?” Sam asks, his fingers stroking through the soft hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck. He turns his head to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek before resting his head against it.

Steve takes a deep breath, rubbing up and down Sam’s back. “You lead, I’ll follow. But I want you to know that you will both always be equal to me, no matter the history or the friendships or the time. I love you both the same and that will never change.”

Sam nods, the motion brushing Sam’s beard against his neck and tickling him. “Okay.”

With a contented sigh, Steve feels Sam sag against him. He’s happy to support the other man’s weight, hugging him tightly for as long as he needs to feel secure in their relationship and wherever he plans to take it. Steve is always happy to do that for him, to ground him and remind him of his love.

“Are you guys done fucking?” Bucky yells from the living room, his voice loud and echoing through the house. Steve pulls away from Sam with a laugh, wiping away the water brimming in his eyes. “I’m hungry, it’s time to play Just Dance!”

Steve follows Sam out of the bedroom and into the living room where Bucky is standing in front of the television navigating through the songs. He’s playing through the different previews, his hips swaying to the music as he bobs his head along. He has his brows furrowed in concentration as he moves the cursor across the screen to hover over Viva La Vida Loca.

Lively music spills from the speakers as Sam grabs a controller and passes one to Steve. They both get into position, strapping their controllers to the wrists as the song starts up. This is definitely one of Steve’s favourites, and he hits most of the moves pretty well. It’s too bad that Bucky has magic hips and Sam has more rhythm in his pinky than Steve has in his whole body.

Steve’s hands fly out as he loses his balance in a dance move and he knocks into Sam, the other man laughing and shoving at him. He bumps into Bucky who hip checks him with a warm smile. All three of them burst out into giggles as Steve tries to get back into the moves, arms flailing.

“Those are some mad moves you got there Steve,” Sam teases as he plays air guitar in tune with the song. Steve tries to hit the beats and fails quite spectacularly in a way only he knows how. Giving up, Steve just makes up his own dance moves, doing the sprinkler and then the shopping cart as Sam watches with a wide grin.

Bucky laughs and Sam shakes his head, a chuckle spilling past his lips. Win or lose, Steve knows today is a huge win because he gets to be with both of them. He couldn’t be more grateful for the two men dancing beside him.

By the end of it, Sam and Bucky are neck and neck, both trying to out dance the other as Steve shimmies for all he is worth between them, staying at a sad two stars despite his best efforts. Somehow, Bucky manages to edge out Sam for first, jumping up and down in excitement with his hand in the air.

Rolling his eyes, Sam reaches for Bucky’s collar, jerking him down into a kiss. From what Steve can see it’s messy and dirty. Bucky is surprised for a moment before he melts into it, relaxing against Sam as his eyes slide shut.

Bucky’s hands come up to cup Sam’s face, clocking him in the side of the head with the Wii remote. Both of them pull away to laugh before Bucky is diving back down for another kiss, Sam pressed against his front.

Steve grins, excited for all of them as Bucky slowly pulls away, looking up at Steve before turning his attention to Sam whose eyes are wide and vulnerable. His voice is shaky as he asks, “do you really want me?”

“I was so incredibly jealous at first,” Sam admits with a self-deprecating chuckle. “I thought you were here and you wanted Steve back and I was gonna get tossed aside.”

“No-” Steve starts but Sam holds up a hand to cut him off with a small smile.

“I understand now that I had nothing to be jealous about. Because I know you love me the same as you love him.”

Bucky nods, a wide grin breaking out across his face. “I do love you, I’m so grateful that you took such good care of Stevie. I’m so glad that you take care of me too. I know you let me stay because you thought it would make Steve happy, but I want to make you happy too.”

Steve presses a kiss to Sam’s cheek before tipping his head up to finally slot his lips against Bucky’s. His lips are smooth and warm, tasting like sugar and coffee in the best kind of way. He kisses differently than the way Steve remembers, he’s more hesitant, careful as if pushing too hard will drive Steve away.

Together, he and Sam are going to pull the hesitancy out of him, he’s safe with them and Steve wants to show him that. They’re in it for the long haul, there’s no way they can’t be. Sam and Bucky mean everything to him.

Carefully he pulls away, his arms full of Sam and Bucky, hoping that he’s capable of conveying even a fraction of the incredible love he feels for them. They deserve every ounce of happiness and Steve wants to be responsible for just a fraction of it.

Steve can’t wait to wake up with both of them in his arms. He can’t wait for morning kisses and three cups of orange juice and date night and Just Dance and going to bed with the two most handsome men in the world. Steve is so full of joy that he feels like he’s bursting at the seams with light, delight swelling in his hips and spreading outwards as he holds the two other men close to his chest. 

He’s home like this. With the two of them he has never felt at a greater peace and he needs to take everything he can get before the next post-apocalyptic event drags him back to New York to reunite with his merry band of misfits and face realities he’s been avoiding in the sanctuary of Sam’s house.

He doesn’t think about it right now though. Instead, Steve watches his two best friends with a smile and everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
